


Ardyn's Magnificent Fucking Machine

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Ardyn transforms into Verstael and has the lab assistants build him a "Fucking Machine". Verstael finds out and uses it on him.





	Ardyn's Magnificent Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober 2019 prompts, and as such I never imagined I'd need to think of a title for this.

“Ah!”

“I swear, Ardyn...”

“Vers-”

“Transforming into me...”

“Ahh!”

“Pulling my lab assistants off of assignment...”

“Hnng!”

“And having them secretly build you this... this...”

Verstael cast an eye from Ardyn’s naked form to the machine in question. A rather elaborate set of gears and wires sat in a Perspex casing from which protruded a large, red dildo, currently stuffing Ardyn’s ass. A remote with far too many buttons -considering the seemingly crude design- connected to the machine by a cable sat in Verstael’s palm. The whole thing was mounted onto a plush, raised floor with cuffs set into it, keeping Ardyn’s legs bent at the knee, his shins flat against the floor and his wrists cuffed in front of his head.

The turning of the gears could be considered slightly hypnotic, Verstael pondered, as could the drag of the dildo in and out of Ardyn’s lubricated, tortured arsehole. The immortal’s mouth gaped open in pleasure, ragged moans pulled from deep within as he rocked as much as he could in order to impale himself evermore on the object of his current torture.

“What did you expect to do with this machine?” Verstael asked incredulously.

“Ah! How it is... is quite -ah!- satisfactory...” Ardyn attempted to look over his shoulder at Verstael, currently sat in a chair next to him with his clipboard perched on his knee, as though this was any other experiment he was conducting, but Ardyn’s head shot forward with a particularly well timed thrust.

“Satisfactory...” Verstael hummed, making a note on his clipboard. “Then what do you say we start experimenting with these settings?”

“You read my mind!” Ardyn gasped. The on/off button was clearly signed as the big red switch, though the other buttons were left unlabelled. Considering this was Ardyn’s creation using Verstael’s technology, the only limit was Ardyn’s own imagination.

Starting at the top, Verstael thumbed the first button and with each press watched as the speed of the dildo pumping in and out slowed to a low drag.

“Interesting,” Verstael murmured.

“Hm, you tease!” Ardyn groaned, the slow pull allowing him to regain some of his senses. Verstael thumbed the next button and watched the dildo once again pick up speed until it started to become a blur as Ardyn was thrown forward with each quick thrust, his eyes squeezed tight closed as he was furiously fucked.

Bringing the speed down to a happy medium, Verstael pushed the next button. The effect was not immediately noticeable, though with the next thrust in Ardyn gasped loudly and his whole body shuddered, his engorged dick liberally leaking precome onto the floor below.

“Ardyn?” Verstael asked, his tone urgent. “What is it doing?”

“Nng! Angling- _oh yes, that's the spot!_” Ardyn managed to say around his pleasured moans. Verstael blushed slightly, imagining the dildo inside of Ardyn angling just so in order to brush against his prostate.

“Very intuitive,” Verstael muttered, unable to deny the sophistication put into the machine. He reduced the angle (preferring to return to a neutral state between each test) and pushed the next button. The effect was instantly noticeable this time as a humming joined the churning of the cogs and a glance to the dildo confirmed his initial suspicion that it was vibrating.

With a loud moan, Ardyn arched upwards and his dick twitched as he shot his load onto the ground, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Verstael allowed Ardyn to ride his orgasm out before thumbing the settings back to low, the dildo once again moving at a slow pace and Ardyn’s head dropped between his arms.

“The observation certainly seems satisfactory,” Verstael commented, and Ardyn huffed a laugh. “If the same can be said for the result?”

“Hmm, definitely,” Ardyn hummed, his eyes hazed over with lust.

“I would go as far to say it’s one of your better inventions.”

Ardyn gasped in mock hurt. “Are not all of my plans worthy of merit?”

“No,” Verstael said, blunt and honest, and Ardyn pouted.

“If you have had your fun mocking me...” Ardyn said, flexing his wrists in the cuffs.

“In a moment, darling, I can’t draw my conclusion yet- there’s still twelve more buttons. And we haven’t even started on mixing the settings yet.”

Ardyn closed his eyes and grinned. “You utterly insatiable, sadistic-” The rest of his insult was cut off as his whole body jerked, making his eyes bulge out of his head and forcibly bringing his dick back to life.

“Electric currents... honestly, Ardyn,” Verstael tutted.


End file.
